Sept Chapter 1
is the first chapter of the manga Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Sypnosis Hyoka Nagatsuki and Tsurara Takahashi are seen playing in a tennis match where if a team wins, they'll go to nationals. And they won. Hyoka and Tsurara thanks each other and burst into tears of joy and Kuraki congratulated them afterwards. Hyoka is seen in her bedroom, excited that they won and gets a text from Tsurara about how thankful Tsurara is to Hyoka and that they should be the top stop at nationals and they should do their best but not over do it. The next day in school, many students congratulate Hyoka and Tsurara about their win in the match to go to nationals. Akai gives Tsurara a gift and students teased that if it's the beginning of a new couple which got Akai trembling and told them to stop. Hyoka is seen smiling at them and Isoko Anjou is seen watching from a corner. They are seen on the rooftop where Tsurara examines Akai's gift and made Hyoka asked if she was going to go out with him. Tsurara told her that it's impossible for someone like Akai to like a girl like her, Hyoka told Tsurara that if it's tennis or love that she'll always support Tsurara and Tsurara thanks Hyoka. Hyoka and Tsurara are seen practicing for nationals. Kuraki asks for Tsurara for a minute and told her about her mistakes and prepared her a trialing schedule. Tsurara told Hyoka to go on and Hyoka told Tsurara to do her best. Hyoka is seen in her bedroom again, marking the month September on her calendar. She tells her family that she'll go out to go to the store. After buying the thing Hyoka needs, she saw Tsurara and looks at her phone. She called out her name but leaves Tsurara terrified and flees, leaving Hyoka confused. She goes after her but a car stops her, making Tsurara flee completely. Hyoka second guesses her sight if the person was indeed Tsurara. Tsurara goes home and her mother asks her where had she been which Tsurara ignores and goes straight to the bathroom. She drops her grocery bag and is at shock, looking at her pregnancy test. She continues to doubt it but she continues to suffer. Tsurara texts Hyoka that she's sorry and that she quits tennis. This makes Hyoka shocked and runs out to go to her house, making her mother ask her where will she go at this time of hour and Hyoka replied that it needs to be today. She runs out to make it to Tsurara's house and wonders what was the goodbye for making her frustrated. Tsurara is seen in her bedroom, wrapped in her blanket while her phone rings, getting calls from Hyoka. Tsurara answered and Hyoka asks her if she can come out and needs to talk to her. Tsurara apologizes but Hyoka asked her why was she apologizing and what for and reminds her that she'll support her no matter what. Tsurara, making a regrettable choice, apologizes to Hyoka and told her to find someone else to be friends with and thanks her for everything up til now. Tsurara is seen lying in her bedroom, holding her stomach and apologizes to Hyoka while crying. Then her computer turns on by itself and Juuroku appears and tells her that she'll grant her a magical power and that the Magical Girl Site will send her a stick and it's up to her whether she uses it or not and tells her to enjoy her life as a Magical Girl. The next day, Tsurara goes to school and sees her stick inside her locker with instructions. Hyoka calls out to her and Tsurara immediately hides the stick in her bag and flees, making Hyoka sad. While in class, Tsurara keeps silent making Hyoka worried. After school, Tsurara tells Kuraki that she is pregnant and Kuraki told her to abort it. He begins to rape Tsurara but Tsurara resists and hits him with her bag and Akai's gift flies out, Kuraki reaches for it and mocks her for falling in love. He steps on it and says mean things about it. Tsurara, in rage, remembers Juuroku and shouts before getting her stick and kills Kuraki. Tsurara shocked and recalls the words "How misfortunate...how misfortunate...we will grant a magical power..To someone pitiful as you.." and Tsurara's emblem, the sign of Libra, appears in her eye and gets freaked out about magic. Hyoka sees this and drops her bag, Tsurara with the effects of using her stick now visible, told her that it isn't what it looks like but she got interrupted by Hyoka asking her what did she do. Tsurara told her that she didn't do it over and over and again while holding her stick with blood on it. Hyoka looks at Kuraki's corpse and asks her if it's the coach, Tsurara told her that this person is bad and finally lets out all her secrets or 'misfortune'. Hyoka calms her down by hugging her and requests her to help her, by burying him. Gallery es:Sept Capítulo 1 Category:List of chapters